


Since We Were Kids

by NovemberGlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberGlass/pseuds/NovemberGlass
Summary: AU in which Sam, Dean and Cas are high schoolers. Mary is dead and John lives with his two sons, Sam and Dean. Dean has had a crush on Castiel since fifth grade, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice him. They have completely different friends, different interests, and different lives, until the day Dean gets a shock and their fates collide, and any plan either had for their future is thrown out the window.





	1. Dean Winchester Hates Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 1: Dean Winchester Hates Surprises  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: AU in which Sam, Dean and Cas are high schoolers. Mary is dead and John lives with his two sons, Sam and Dean. Dean has had a crush on Castiel since fifth grade, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice him. They have completely different friends, different interests, amd different lives, until the day Dean gets a shock and their fates collide, and any plan either had for their future is thrown out the window.  
> Rating: (first chapter) K  
> Warnings: FIRST CHAPTER HAS NO SEX.  
> Spoilers: Up to Season 4 (because Cas)  
> Ships: Castiel/Dean (Destiel)  
> Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Supernatural or the CW  
> Author’s Notes: There's no sex in the first chapter because I was thinking of making it a longer story. If you like the first chapter, let me know, and tell me if you think I should make it a longer work (and how long it should be). All of my fanfics so far are short one shot sort of things, so I'm a little new to long term things, but I'll give it a try if you like. Also: The main ship here is Destiel, but if y'all want I can add Wincest (I already have an idea of how I'd do it if you want it in there). If you'd like that, let me know :)  
> Also: I need your help! I'm writing another fic in which Sam and Dean aren't related. I'm hopeless with names so I was hoping you guys would help me pick a last name for Sam. If you have an idea feel free to drop a comment!

Dean searched the bleachers again. He'd already looked at least five times, but a part of him hoped Cas would come late (even though Cas never went to football games). Coach called him over to go over their play with the team. Dean joined the team and listened to coach give them directions.

“Winchester! Be careful, number 11 is a big one, you gotta be fast.” Dean nodded. He was quarterback, and pretty damn good, too, so he was, as coach called him, “a valuable player.”

Dean knew he was good. He always won, ever since he'd started football two years ago he'd been fast, effective, and now, as a senior, he had taken the varsity team to regionals. If they won this game they'd be competing for the state championship.

The game was a close call, but they beat the opposing team, just as Dean predicted.

…

Dean turned off the shower, feeling refreshed. He always took a short shower in the locker room after a game. He may be an athlete, but he didn't need to smell like sweat all the time. He dried himself and got dressed quickly--he didn't want to keep everyone waiting. By now the field was full of students and families, all celebrating the Friday night victory. Dean didn't feel like celebrating, though. He'd really hoped Cas would be there, it was an important game after all. But no such luck. At least he had his dad, his brother, and his girlfriend there to support him.

His girlfriend, Lisa, was nice, smart, and pretty. Dean knew she was a catch, but… well then there was Cas. He'd had a crush on Cas since fifth grade, and after he'd come to recognise his sexuality for what it was he'd started dating Lisa in the hopes of fixing his attraction to men. It didn't work.

Lisa also provided Dean with a facade of normalcy, though, so there was that. If people know that Lebanon High’s star Quarterback was gay… well he'd be cut from the team and his life would become hell (though having a huge crush on a straight guy was hell in its own way). Dean felt guilty for using Lisa like that, but he justified it by telling himself that he treated her better than most guys would have. He did all the right things: He brought her flowers twice a month and took care of her when she was sick. He sent her good morning and good night texts, the whole thing. He still felt bad, though. They'd been together for… what was it? Eight months? Yes, that sounded right. His eighteenth birthday was coming up, just at the end of the season in a couple weeks.

Dean finally reached the three. He gave Lisa a hug and a kiss, hugged Sam, and then his father, John.

“Dean, you were so good today! I'm so proud of you,” Lisa gushed.

“Great job out there, Dean,” John said, slapping Dean on the back. “You win these next two games and that's it, you're set for college.”

Sam smiled at him, his long brown hair in his eyes. “Great job.”

“Thanks you guys,” Dean said as Lisa laced her fingers with his. “I'm tired. You ready to go home?”

They all agreed that it was time to go, and the three men dropped Lisa off at her house before heading home. When they got there, they all went out to the backyard and fired three shots into the air with John's revolver. It was a family tradition of theirs which had started in Dean’s Sophomore year after his first win. After every win they went home and fired the gun three times in the air. Dean always collected a shell and scratched the date into the casing as a momento. It was one of the things he loved most that his family did--That and the monthly hunting trips.

It had been a good day and Dean went to sleep content. Later he'd be immensely grateful for that night of sleep, for the next day would throw his life into chaos.

…

Dean rushed down the stairs, freshly showered and eager for breakfast. The breakfast after every game was his favorite and a classic: eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

He sauntered into the kitchen, content and hungry.

His jaw dropped.

There, sitting at the table across from his father and next to Sam was a figment of his imagination, for he couldn't actually be there.

Castiel Novak was sitting in Dean's kitchen.

Holy fucking shit was all Dean could think. No, no, that had to be someone else. After all all Dean could see was the back of his head-- fuck. Cas turned in his chair to face Dean, smiling at him. That's when Dean noticed Amara, Cas’ mom and local news anchor sitting next to John. Everyone looked at Dean, all smiling. Why were they smiling like that??

John was the first to speak. “Good morning Dean. Why don't you join us?” Dean took a seat next to Sam, confusion written all over his face.

“Dad?”

John beamed at his son, taking Amara's hand in his own. “We have some great news: Amara and I are getting married.”

And that's how Dean Winchester's life exploded.


	2. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and his mom move in, and while prepping for the wedding Dean gets another, far more pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 2: Full House  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: Cas and his mom move in, and while prepping for the wedding Dean gets another, far more pleasant surprise.  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Strong language  
> Spoilers: None  
> Ships: Destiel  
> Disclaimer: I have no association with Supernatural or the CW.  
> Author’s Notes: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Life got crazy. I want to get the third chapter out soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait so long. Constructive criticism is welcome!

The next two days were going to be busy. Instead of waiting a few months to have a spring wedding, John and Amara had decided to have it just before Dean's birthday in less than a month. That meant that they had to start getting ready for the wedding right away. Not only that, but John and Amara didn't want to wait until after the wedding to move in, so Cas and his mother were moving in on the day just after Dean found out about all this.

How one day could throw his life into such chaos was something Dean couldn't quite grasp (even though it turned out John had proposed a week ago, so it was more like one week). Even as he unloaded the moving truck he couldn't believe what was happening. This was to be his life. Castiel Novak, the boy he'd been crushing on since forever was going the be his step brother. His fucking step brother. Everything just seemed so surreal.

Dean carried the box labeled “Cas” upstairs to the bedroom at the end of the hall, next to Sam's. It used to be a guest bedroom (though Dean had never seen the point in having one since they never had visitors), and now it was going to be Cas’ room. Cas was going to live in his house. Fuck.

Dean set the box down inside, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He turned and almost bumped into Cas, who carried another box. “Sorry,” Cas said, laughing a little.

“Uh, no, my fault,” Dean mumbled. He slipped past Cas hurriedly, half stumbling into his own bedroom, which was on the other side of Sam's. He fell against the door, closing it behind him. Dean slid to the floor, breathing hard. How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this?? 

There was a knock at his door. “Dean? Are you okay? It's Sam. Can I come in?” Dean stood and moved away from the door, opening it. Sam stepped in, closing the door behind him, then gave his brother a hug, knowing that Dean would talk when he was ready. They sunk to the floor still hugging, Dean too emotionally exhausted to stand. Sammy was the only person who knew Dean's secret, and he knew that the situation with Cas would not be easy for Dean.

Dean pulled away from the hug as he realised that he'd been crying and wiped his tears away. “Sammy I don't know what to do. This is all just so… weird. What am I supposed to do now?”

Sam exhaled as one far older than his thirteen years would. “Honestly? I'm not sure. But Dean, you're… brave. And you've kept your secret this long. Maybe you could keep it longer?”

“I just don't know how I'm supposed to live… with him in my fucking house. Do I just… stop feeling how I feel somehow? I've tried that already, you know.”

“I know.”

Dean sighed, staring at the ceiling fan. “I just… need a plan or something. Something to distract me maybe?”

Sam grinned at him. “Well tomorrow dad's going to make us try on tuxedos for the wedding, so that might be distracting.”

Dean groaned. He only wore suits when it was absolutely necessary. He didn't like the way they felt. It was just so hard to move in them.

“Anyway, we should probably finish moving your crush into our house,” Sam teased.

Dean smiled back at him, his stomach turning.

…

The building was tall and sleek looking, with big bronze letters on the black exterior declaring “Men's Wearhouse”. Dean, Sam, and Cas followed John into the building, which was brightly lit and lined with men's clothes and shoes. Dean wasn't excited for this. He preferred a t-shirt or maybe some flannel over a suit any day.

“Okay boys. The wedding colors are light grey, black, and scarlet. Let's find some grey suits and red ties. That'll look classy.” John seemed rather pleased with himself, having come up with that assembly.

They wandered around the store until they found what they were looking for, and each boy picked a suit and went to the changing rooms to test the fit. Dean took the longest choosing a suit, trying to find one that wouldn't be too tight or too loose. He walked to the changing rooms, chose the one at the end of the hall, and opened the door. Cas was inside. His back was to Dean, and he was wearing nothing but boxers. Dean felt the heat rush to his face, blushing furiously as Cas turned toward him.

“Oh uhm sorry, sorry,” Dean said, averting his eyes. Fuck, but Cas was gorgeous.

Cas… Cas smiled at him. Well of course he did, idiot, Dean thought to himself. Its normal for straight guys to change in front of each other. “That's okay,” Cas said. “No harm done… but I would like to change if you don't mind…”

That was when Dean realised that he was still standing the doorway, door wide open. “Oh, yeah, sorry. Sorry.” He closed the door, exhaling loudly. Fuck.


	3. Castiel Novak's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his second to last game of the season, at which his girlfriend meets his crush. The experience turns out to be a stressful one, believe it or not. That night Cas sneaks out of the house and Dean discovers that his new housemate also has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 3: Castiel Novak's Secret  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: Dean has his second to last game of the season, at which his girlfriend meets his crush. The experience turns out to be a stressful one, believe it or not. That night Cas sneaks out of the house and Dean discovers that his new housemate also has a secret.  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Strong language  
> Spoilers: None (unless you count Cas)  
> Ships: Destiel  
> Disclaimer: I have no association with the CW or Supernatural. This story mentions the “Richmond Ravens” I really hope that that's not an actual school with that mascot. If there is such a school, I promise it was not my intention to include it in this story. This school is purely fictional. (Same with the Lebanon Lions)  
> Author’s Notes: I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing something longer, so I may try another long one once I'm done with this one. If you have any prompts for me, let me know! I'd love to write for you!
> 
> ALSO: I'm looking for an editor to help me with these things. Sometimes I'm not sure where to take a story or if this or that feels right, etc. If you're interested, send me a message and we can talk!

Dean put his helmet on, the plastic mouth guard tasting like soap. Maybe I shouldn't have washed this, Dean thought, grimacing. Tonight's game was against the Richmond Ravens, one of the best teams in the surrounding counties. Dean thought he would win, but at the same time… This team was really good. Always had been. Last year their graduating quarterback had been recruited by a big college football team, along with one of their forwards.

It was halfway through the game and Lebanon High was losing. Dean had already been tackled twice and his team was down five points. It was hopeless. There was no way they could win. Dean took his helmet off, tired, frustrated, and thirsty. As he took a long drink of water, he searched the bleachers out of habit. And there he was. Cas was actually there. Then Dean saw who he was sitting next to. Lisa. Lisa knew about the wedding, of course, and Dean guessed that she'd decided to get to know her boyfriend's future step-brother.

God, what a mess.

But still… Cas was there. Cas was actually there. Dean couldn't lose this game now.

…

It was a close call, but they won, Dean scoring the winning point only barely before time ran out. His teammates carried him on their shoulders to a more than happy crowd, dumping him in front of his grinning girlfriend, who had moved to the front of the crowd. The crowd, being a bunch of high school students, chanted for them to kiss, and they obliged with a chaste peck. Apparently that was enough for them, and after a few last huzzahs they dispersed and went to talk to their friends and families.

The rest of Dean's family approached, Sam at the lead, followed by John and Amara, who were holding hands and acting like a real couple. Seeing them together was odd to Dean considering that before last Friday he'd had no idea that the two were dating, though John had been more absent than usual in past months. Cas followed them, looking bored. Dean was a bit disappointed, and though he'd internally been hoping Cas would be as enthusiastic as Lisa or Sam, he knew that the only sports Cas held any enthusiasm for were swimming and track. The football field wasn't exactly his scene, to say the least. There were the usual congratulations and “We're so proud of you!”s, but Dean really only cared about what Cas had to say. All he got from the brunette was, “Great job,” though, and Dean ended the day feeling a bit sullen despite the fantastic win.

...

Dean awoke that night by the sound of the floorboards outside his door creaking. He reached for the gun under his bed (John was big on guns), but then heard the sound move down the stairs. Who was that? Dean crept out of bed, creeping to the door. He cracked it open and saw Cas sneaking out of the house. He'd barely been living in the house for a week and he was already sneaking out?

Dean couldn't help but be curious. His crush was sneaking out of his house, and Dean couldn't just sit there and wonder why. He half crawled to his closet to avoid making noise and put on shoes and a robe. Satisfied that that would do, he followed Cas downstairs, peeking around every corner to make sure the coast was clear. He paused as the last corner as he heard the front door closing softly. Glancing at the empty doorway, he saw Cas’ silhouette jogging down the walkway through the long window next to the door. 

He walked to the window, watching until Cas was out of sight then following him. Cas rushed down the street and around a corner where some guy was waiting next to a pickup truck. He was leaning against the car, phone in hand. Dean stopped behind a tree nearby, hiding as well as he could. The boy looked up from his phone, and put it away, smiling as he saw Cas. That wasn't a normal smile though… that was that kind of smile. No, that can't be-- Dean froze as Cas walked up to the boy and kissed him.

What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo… I know absolutely nothing about football, so if there are some terms in there that are incorrect, I'm so sorry. Also so sorry that this chapter was so short! Things have been pretty crazy lately, so I kinda wrote in a rush. One more thing! For my readers who can't read incest stories: does it bother you at all that Cas is Dean's step brother, or is it more blood relatives that don't work for you? Just curious!


	4. Mr. Speight's English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Dean discovered Cas with his boyfriend, things have been… awkward. Of course Cas doesn't know that Dean knows, but he can tell that something is off. When Mr. Speight’s class comes around, things only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 4: Mr. Speight's English Class  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: Ever since Dean discovered Cas with his boyfriend, things have been… awkward. Of course Cas doesn't know that Dean knows, but he can tell that something is off. When Mr. Speight’s class comes around, things only get worse.  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Strong Language  
> Spoilers: None really… unless you count Cas  
> Ships: Destiel  
> Disclaimer: I have no association with the CW or Supernatural  
> Author’s Notes: I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! I’m so so so sorry about the late post! I got hardcore writer’s block and then it was one thing after another. I'm looking for an editor to help me out with… well, editing, so if anyone's interested, message me :)

Dean woke to the sound of his alarm going off. It was 6:45 in the morning. Dean groaned, rolling out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom across the hall, groggily turning on the hot water in the shower. He took his clothes off, testing the running water. Dean grunted in satisfaction, stepping under the stream. After his shower, Dean toweled off and opened the door.

Cas stood before him, looking as if he was about to knock. Cas’ eyes wandered from Dean’s face, over his toned arms and muscled abs, all the way to the towel loosely hanging around his hips. To Dean’s amusement, Cas swallowed hard before tearing his eyes away from Dean’s crotch to meet his eyes. “Uh…” Cas stammered, “I uh… just wanted to… wanted to shower.” Dean’s moment of amusement passed as reality hit. ‘What the fuck is happening? He wouldn't go for you, Dean, you're going to be his fucking brother soon.’

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Dean said, stepping past Cas and heading to his room. ‘Well that was weird as fuck,’ Dean thought to himself as his door closed. Cas was gay. Or at least he liked boys. And he’d noticed Dean, he’d looked him up and down in a way he’d only done in Dean’s dreams. Usually when someone looked at him like that, he got laid. Course, it’d been a while since he fucked a guy (he may not like girls but he refused to mess around on Lisa), but he knew that look. It was just too weird. He was thrilled Cas wasn’t so unattainable as he’d thought, but it was hard to see him as anything other than straight.

Dean shook his head, getting ready for school.

…

The three boys took Castiel’s jeep to school, and the two seniors dropped off Sam at the junior high campus before continuing on to the high school parking lot. “Thanks,” Dean murmured awkwardly. “No problem,” Cas replied cheerfully. Dean didn’t look at him as he rushed off to class.

…

Third Period. Mr. Speight’s english class. One of the three classes Dean and Cas have together. Dean paused outside the door, mentally preparing himself, then stepped inside. Mr. Speight had the class split down the middle, with a large walkway down the center and the two sides facing each other. Cas sat on the side opposite Dean, and that made English Dean’s designated ‘stare-at-Cas-period’

He wasn’t sure now, though. What if Cas’ gaydar was better than Dean’s? What if he caught him staring and figuring out that he was gay? Did Dean want that? Who was that boy from the other night? Did he go here? Dean’s mind was going at one hundred miles per hour as he found his seat.

The bell rung and Mr. Speight, a short man with a sharp nose and thinning hair, wasted no time. “Hello class,” he began, “Today is the day you'll begin working on your final project. For the project, which is due at the end of this term, you will write a thirty minute screenplay with an assigned partner. I'll announce the partnerships today, you'll sit with your partner, and you'll draw a film genre out of a hat.”

Students began muttering to each other in varying degrees of excitement or anxiety. Mr. Speight raised a hand in an attempt to quiet the class. “You should spend the class time today brainstorming with your partner, coming up with story ideas and elements. The script should be correctly formatted. If it is not, you will be docked points. Now for partnerships: Analiese Jensen and Hayden Carr, May Thompson and Alyssa Barker, Julie Wall and James Farther, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak…”

‘Shit,’ was all Dean could think. Speight kept rattling off names, but his words seemed distant as Dean's eyes met Cas’. Cas smiled at him and Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. 'God, what am I? A fourteen year old girl?’ The list of names ended and Mr. Speight told the class to sit with their partners. Cas stood and crossed the room to sit with Dean.

“Ready, partner?” Cas grinned at him. ‘Jesus Christ he's gorgeous.’ Dean realised he was staring and cleared his throat. “Oh, I'm, yeah,” he said weakly. A hat was proffered to them and Cas reached in, pulling out a folded slip of paper. He read it aloud: “Romance.”

‘Well that's fucking great.’


	5. Cas' Kind of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is coming up, but Dean is distracted from the preparations when he makes a new discovery regarding Cas’ mystery man..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 5: Cas’ Kind of Cake  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: The wedding day is coming up, but Dean is distracted from the preparations when he makes a new discovery regarding Cas’ mystery man..  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: This chapter is very mild.  
> Spoilers: None (Except Cas’ existence)  
> Ships: Destiel  
> Disclaimer: I have no association with the CW or Supernatural.  
> Author’s Notes: So so sorry for the late post! I got busy then fucked up my hand so it was hard to type. I'm still looking for an editor to help with the writing process so let me know if you're interested :) ALSO: I made an Instagram account! It's @november_glass. See end notes for more info :)

Dean heard a knock at his door. He groggily peeked at his bedside clock. It was 8:17 am. Not even 9 on a Saturday morning, and someone had come to wake him up. Dean rolled out of bed and half stumbled to the door. “Sam, I swear to Go-” Dean stopped short as he opened his door to reveal John. “Dad?”

“Good morning, son,” John smiled. He was rarely so cheerful, but Dean could tell he’d showered and was happily ready for the day, which also wasn’t a frequent occurrence, or at least it hadn’t been until recently. “Mind if I come in?”

“Uhhhhh, no?”

John raised an eyebrow at the dubious approval, but stepped into the room. He sat on the bed and gestured for Dean to sit next to him. Dean felt his stomach churn at the serious expression on his father’s face but sat.

“Son…” John began, and Dean felt yet more apprehensive at his tone John sighed. “Amara and I want to be married as soon as possible. We’re doing our very best not to rush things. The thing is, Amara is pretty attached to a particular venue, the one we’re visiting today, and the soonest it’s available is just before your birthday.” He paused for a moment, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “That puts the honeymoon during your birthday. It’s a big thing this year, your birthday. You’re turning 18, after all. Now we can postpone the honeymoon until after then, or we can wait a month or two to get married. This isn’t an easy decisio-”

Dean stopped him by putting up a hand. “Dad, it’s okay. I get it. I want you and Amara to be happy, and it’s okay if you miss my birthday for the honeymoon. Maybe it’s better, anway,” he continued with a smirk, “That way I can have the house to myself so I can have a wild birthday party.”

John laughed, slapping Dean on the back. “Just make sure it isn’t too wild,” he smiled. “Thanks, Dean. You’re a good son.”

Dean beamed. He’d always looked up to his dad, and getting a compliment like that felt good, even if he wasn’t an idealistic little boy anymore.

John cleared his throat. “I'd better get going. Amara and I are going to meet with the wedding planner before we go cake tasting.”

“Okay,” Dean said as his father stood

John sighed. “Jesus, I don’t know why we do all this anyway… I just want to be married…” He looked at Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll understand one day. Someday you’ll find a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe Lisa, huh? She’s a nice girl.”

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, dad, she’s nice. I just… I mean I’m in high school, you know?”

“Well of course!” John slapped Dean on the back. “Don’t settle down just yet, but don’t let the good ones get away.”

“I won’t, Dad,” Dean replied, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. If John only knew…

…

An hour later Dean was called downstairs. All five of them were going cake testing now that the meeting with their wedding planner, Mr. Kripke was over. “Everyone ready?” John asked the assembly of boys as Amara waited by the door.

On the car ride to the caterer’s, Dean sat in the middle of the back seat, which put Cas on his left. Dean felt like a silly little schoolboy because of the way his heart jumped when his leg bumped Cas’. Most of the drive was a discussion about the upcoming ceremony, but Dean wasn’t paying attention until John told everyone the dates and Dean’s birthday came up. “Now the wedding is on the 22nd,” John was saying, “I know that it isn’t convenient, seeing as how Dean’s birthday is two days after, but I’ve talked to Dean about it, and we agreed that that’s the best date for the wedding.”

“Couldn’t you just postpone the honeymoon?” Sam asked, concern on his face.

“We’ve already bought the tickets, and we’ve reserved places in a very expensive resort, the kind that usually takes months to get a reservation,” John said, “We only got these tickets because another couple we know sold them to us.”

“I don’t mind, Sam, really,” Dean reassured his brother.

Sam looked a little disappointed but smiled at his Dean.

…

Dean stepped out of the car after Sam, and all five of them headed into a large white building. They checked in at the front desk and were led to a table where a manager talked to them about the bakery and the different cakes. Dean wasn’t really paying attention, Cas’ presence was a little distracting seeing as how he was no more than two feet away. Dean felt silly for the butterflies in his stomach, but he couldn’t help it.

Cas was distracted too, though, and he followed his gaze to a waiter standing behind the manager. Dean didn’t know why he hadn’t seen him before, maybe he was too occupied with paying attention to Cas, but that was him. That was the boy Dean had seen Cas with that night. Dean looked at his name tag. It read “Benny”. Fucking Benny. What the hell kind of name was that anyway? No matter how dumb his name was, though, Dean had to admit that Benny was attractive, damn it.

The rest of their time there was tasting cake, arguing over cake, and sneaking peeks at Benny over cake. Yes, he was attractive, and Dean didn’t miss the brief yet suggestive interactions between Cas and Benny. The manager let Benny talk to the group about a cake recipe that he himself apparently came up with, which of course Cas seemed to like a lot. ‘I guess that’s just Cas’ kind of cake,’ Dean thought to himself as he sulked.

Apparently, Sam had noticed his sour mood, because he asked him about it after a cake had been chosen and once they were leaving the building. Sam and Dean were behind the others, and Sam talked to him quietly. “Dean, are you okay? You seem sad. Is it about the honeymoon?”

“Nah, Sammy,” Dean said as he slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Not that. I’ll tell you about it once we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the last few chapters have been so short, hopefully future ones will be better! Big News: I made an Instagram account!! Yay! If you’d like some sneak peeks and more regular updates, go ahead and follow me @november_glass. I’m also accepting story ideas on there :)


	6. Benny's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stumbles upon something shocking after the last game of the season, and interacts with Cas in a way that could change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Since We Were Kids - Chapter 6: Benny’s Secret  
> Author: November Glass  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Description: Dean stumbles upon something shocking after the last game of the season, and interacts with Cas in a way that could change things.  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Strong language, mentions of sex  
> Spoilers: None (Except Cas’ existence)  
> Ships: Destiel  
> Disclaimer: I have no association with the CW or Supernatural.  
> Author’s Notes: This chapter took forever, sorry about that...

Dean limped off the field during halftime of the last game of the season. He’d twisted his ankle and they were losing, but there was still hope. If they won this game, they’d be state champions. Cas, for some reason wasn’t in the bleachers, a fact that had proved distracting for Dean. Where was he? With Benny? The thought made him angry.

“Winchester!” Coach’s voice startled Dean out of his thoughts. “Get over here!” Dean hurried over to coach who put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in. “What’s wrong, boy? You’re not doing so hot out there. Something bothering you?” Coach Singer knew him too well. He and John were best friends, and Coach had been like a second father to Dean his whole life. If Dean thought he could hide anything from him, we was an idiot, and he knew it.

“I… just… I have a friend that I was hoping would be here but isn’t.”

Bobby nodded, and Dean hoped he bought the story. “Well,” Coach said, rubbing his forehead, “you gotta focus, kid. You could be the deal breaker here.”

“Yes, coach.”

“Good,” he said, slapping Dean on the back and turning away.

Dean sighed. He was a fucking disaster.

…

The game went by in a blur, and before Dean knew it, they were the state champions. His teammate, Ash, had scored the winning point, and was carried to the bleachers on the shoulders of the proud footballers. Dean was too occupied coming up with reasons for Cas’ absence to celebrate, and he made his way to the showers instead.

Dean opened the door and walked in, but stopped in his tracks. What was that noise? Dean walked forward, and under the stall door he saw two pairs of feet. A voice echoed in the locker room, coming from one of the showers, no, two voices. Both panted, and between moans Dean could hear one saying, “Benny, Benny, oh god.”

‘Jesus, they’re fucking,’ Dean thought. ‘And Benny? Could that be a coincidence? No, it's a small town, how many Bennys could there be?? But that isn’t Cas’ voice… Jesus Christ, I gotta get out of here.’ He hurried away, opening and closing the door as quietly as he could.

…

Dean flopped down on the bed, exhausted and wearing nothing but a towel. He could hear the crickets chirping outside his window. It was now 10 pm and Dean still couldn’t shake the events of the day. It was only now hitting him that his team had won the state championship.

Cas hadn't been at the football game, and he hadn't shown up at home yet, but Amara and John hadn't said a word about it. Where was he, then? He heard Sam's voice through his door, followed by his father's. 'well I may as well ask him.'

Dean opened his door, seeing Sam halfway outside his room with John leaning against the wall. They were arguing… about school. "Sam, I just want whats best for you. You don't need to read fifty books every month to get a good job. You need hard skills, you need to know how to fix a car, how to shoot a gun, how to defend yourself.”

Sam’s face reddened. “I’m not you, or Dean. I won’t be your obedient little soldier like he will. I’m my own person and if you don’t like that I’m sorry. I’m sorry to be such a disappointment.” He stormed out of the room, barely glancing at Dean as he passed. Dean turned to watch his little brother as he rushed down the stairs. He heard the front door open and close, and all he could do was stand there as he wondered if that’s what Sam really thought of him.

He gently knocked on the ajar door and hesitantly stepped into the room. John was sitting on the bed now, face in his hands. He looked up, smiling weakly at his son. “Dean? What is it?”

“Sorry, dad, I just… I was just wondering where Cas was today. I haven’t seen him at all.”

“Oh… well, Cas is visiting his cousin in the hospital. Cancer.”

“I see… why isn’t Amara there, too?”

“She’s been very busy with the wedding, and from what I’ve gathered, she’s had a falling out with the cousin’s family.”  
“Oh…” Dean wasn’t sure what to say.

“Why do you ask? You alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I just… well I figure if he and I are going to be brothers I may as well get to know him.” He clenched his fist at the lie, hoping he wasn’t transparent. “I gotta go do some homework, though, so I’ll see you later.” John just nodded, giving him a worn out smile.

Dean left the room and walked to his own, but before he entered he heard the front door again. Thinking it might be Sam returning, he peeked out of his door, but found a tired looking Cas climbing the stairs. His eyes were red and he had obviously been crying. “Cas? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t,” Dean frowned. He gestured to his room. “Come in.”

Cas wiped his nose on his sleeve as he stepped into the room. They sat next to each other on the bed, and Dean could feel his heart going a million miles an hour. He took a deep breath. “Is this about your cousin?” Castiel nodded.

“He was always my best friend growing up. I always thought he would be there, but they don’t know how much longer he has. Stage three brain cancer… I don’t know what to do.” He broke down into sobs again, and before Dean knew it, he was taking him into his arms, hushing him.

“It’ll be okay, Cas. He’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Hopefully I’ll be able to publish more regularly, maybe at least once a week? We’ll see. If you want, I could use some writing inspiration, so send me prompts you have. P.S.: writing porn is so much easier than writing something with an actual plot ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: There's no sex in the first chapter because I was thinking of making it a longer story. If you like the first chapter, let me know, and tell me if you think I should make it a longer work (and how long it should be). All of my fanfics so far are short one shot sort of things, so I'm a little new to long term things, but I'll give it a try if you like. Also: The main ship here is Destiel, but if y'all want I can add Wincest (I already have an idea of how I'd do it if you want it in there). If you'd like that, let me know :)


End file.
